Aaron and Ed A Day in the Barn
by Anna Rawlings
Summary: Ed turns up to help Aaron and Adam fix the barn roof and whilst he is there he takes the opportunity to find out more about Aaron.  The two men are taken by surprise at what happens..


It had been a tough day; but Aaron felt good with how much they had achieved. By all pulling together they had managed to get the roof completely fixed. He was not sure they would have managed it without the help of Ed and his mate and Aaron was still pretty mystified by the fact that they had turned up out of the blue like they did.

He knew how glad Adam was about it, but he was also surprised at how pleased he himself was too. Not only because it had enabled them to get the job done, but also because he had found himself really liking wasn't able to put his finger on what it was exactly at this point, but there was definitely something.

He looked up at their job completed, more than ready for the pint they had all arranged to have. He glanced over at Ed, who was already looking at him.

"Job well done mate, thanks for your help" Aaron muttered to him."No problem" responded Ed, "It's only graft, I'm used to working harder than this"

Aaron caught his eye. He was a cocky one for sure, but Aaron liked that. He had a self assurance that Aaron had lost. He admired that Ed seemed to know exactly what he wanted and had the confidence to go and get it.

It was also unsettling for Aaron though. He was not comfortable having these feelings for another guy. He wasn't even certain that Ed was gay, but he had this feeling. The way Ed looked at him, it was like Ed was telling him something without using words.

He felt deep down that Ed 'liked' him, but Aaron could be wrong. He was not experienced at this and these emotions made him very nervous.

As they prepared to leave for the pub, Ed asked Aaron if he could have a word.

Inexplicably Aaron's heart gave a lurch; what could this guy who Aaron was having all these mixed feelings about possibly want to talk to him about?

In fact it was an important opportunity for both men to reveal their sexuality and crucially their attraction for each other as well.

Ed smiled as he leaned against the ladder. He was so laid back and seemed completely at ease. He made it clear that he was attracted to Aaron, but he also wanted to make sure that he wasn't barking up the wrong tree, or stepping on anyone's had observed the closeness that Aaron had shared with Adam earlier and he needed to clarify exactly what the situation was between them. He came right out and asked Aaron and was relieved to learn that he had the all clear on both counts.

Aaron was also secretly very pleased to learn that he had also read the situation correctly and hadn't been left feeling like a fool.

Before Aaron could even consider what would or could happen next he found himself being drawn into a warm embrace as Ed leaned forward and kissed him.

Aaron was able to resist his first reaction, which was to pull away, not sure if he was ready for this yet; instead he responded and revelled in the unexpected thrill that zipped through him as he did.

The kiss was tender, but fairly brief and as their lips parted and Ed looked into Aaron's eyes, Aaron suddenly felt a momentary loss of control. He felt weak and unguarded and didn't know why.

During the past few days Jackson had been in his thoughts vividly. Aaron was trying to help his best friend Adam deal with the loss of his father. The whole family had been asking Aaron about his grief and it had opened up a lot of painful emotions for him.

But it was also a great reminder to him of how far he had come through it all and how he had been able to start working slowly towards a new future.

He still thought about Jackson every day, but now, it was sometimes just a flicker or a glimpse of his smile, without the pain.

He always thought about Jackson when he pleasured himself on nights when he felt lonely; a time when he really missed his dear friend the most. But with the help of his therapy he had learned to focus on the good and the positive for most of the time.

Jackson was in his thoughts right now. Jackson was the last person to kiss him and indeed the only man to ever kiss him. Aaron held Ed's gaze which was burning into him.

Something was happening here and although Aaron didn't know quite what, he couldn't help liking leant in again and their lips met with an urgency this time. Tentatively Ed offered his tongue, which Aaron happily accepted, returning his.  
>He already had his arm around Aaron's back and he pulled him closer; his other hand resting on his neck.<p>

Aaron 's heart was racing and instinctively he slipped his arm around the rugby players broad shoulders.

It was a long time since Aaron had felt the closeness of another body against his and it felt good.

As their mouths separated once again, Ed muttered something that Aaron didn't quite catch and he slowly slipped his hand beneath Aaron's part opened overalls and gently caressed his chest. Aaron was caught completely off guard. The sensation of this rugged man's hand against his skin was so unexpected that he found himself starting to feel slightly embarrassed about this and not sure if Ed was feeling the same way, he hesitated slightly.

Ed immediately picked up on this. "Sorry" he offered. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" and pulled back.

"No, it's okay, you didn't" responded Aaron. "It's just that.." he gestured around him with his arms, pointing out where they were, in the middle of a barn, in clear view of the door.

Ed nodded in acknowledgement and steered Aaron around to the side and beyond a stack of hay piled about waist height.

Once out of view he again pulled the anxious man close, this time with his hands on Aaron's firm buttocks. As he pressed against him, he could feel the beginnings of Aaron's arousal. No-one was more surprised by this than Aaron himself.

Damn, this guy was little more than a stranger and Aaron had long since built a very thick wall around himself. But somehow, this handsome sportsman had found his way over it, or through it or around it. Whichever it was he had made his way in and Aaron found himself reeling, feeling vulnerable and exposed. But for once Aaron was happy for someone else to take control.

He was unable to offer any resistance as Ed eased his overalls over his shoulders and swiftly removed his shirt.

As the cold air hit, Aarons cock surged to a full erection. Ed kissed him hard rubbing his own swelling against him.

He slid off his own jacket and pulled his rugby sweater over his head. Aaron's eyes gazed down at the athlete's keenly toned physique and he leant down and brushed his firm nipples with his tongue.

Ed let out a sigh and eased his friend backwards until they both came to rest against a flattened hay bale. Ed eased the mechanics overalls off the rest of the way and slipped his hand inside his boxers; at which Aaron let out a long groan.

He looked up at Ed and reached to unbutton his jeans, watching as they slid to the floor. Aaron took hold of Ed's erection and they began to gratify each other.

Ed was the confident one of the two. He certainly did go for what he wanted and unusually Aaron was very happy for him to do so.

Ed's hands were massaging Aaron's balls. Aaron was helpless with pleasure. It was a long time since he had felt this good.

The two men kissed passionately until Ed pulled away and gestured for Aaron to lay on his side; at the same time seeking some reassurance that Aaron was okay with everything so far.

Ed was aware that this was happening incredibly quickly, which was rare enough for himself, let alone, he suspected for someone like Aaron.

But he did not need to worry, Aaron was consumed with desire; also unsure how or why this was happening so unexpectedly.

The barn was cold, the straw was dank, both men were dirty and sweaty from manually labouring all day. Aaron lay on his side, the coarse hay jabbing into his face. The musty smell was tickling his nostrils and although it was not at all comfortable, neither man was really aware of the conditions.

Ed stretched out and pulled his jacket towards him. He rummaged in the pocket and grasped his wallet. He flipped it open and pulled out the small foil packet.

"Do you want this?" he asked Aaron, "or do you want me to use it?"

Aaron swallowed loudly as the realisation hit. "Erm, fine, yeah, if you want.." Aaron stuttered, twitching visibly.

Ed sensed Aaron's nervousness and gently massaged his shoulders, reassuring him.

"Yes I want" he responded, "but I need to know that you want me to as well"

It was at this moment that Jackson appeared momentarily in Aaron's thoughts. His dear sweet face, grinning the way that he used to.

How Aaron had ached for some intimacy, some closeness since he had lost his only love. He had yearned to be touched and held and wanted.

He closed his eyes as he took a long breath and blew it slowly out.

Aaron recognised that this was a chance for him to positively move forward. There had been no time to consider this, analyse it or process it. It had just 'happened' and that could be part of the excitement.

Whatever it was Aaron was happy to go with it and rekindle the sensations that he had been missing for a long time.

He moaned aloud and pulled his waiting friends arm around him, encouraging his hand onto his swollen cock, effectively acknowledging full consent for Ed to continue with what he had started.

Ed tore open the packet and rolled on the condom.

"Help me out here" he suggested to Aaron as he offered his open palm to Aaron's mouth.

Aaron gathered his spittle and released it onto the hand. Ed smeared this around his cock and then slipped his first two fingers into Aaron's mouth. Aaron cupped Ed's hand with his own, looking deeply into his eyes. He sucked long and hard on them.

The anticipation was gripping him and this part of the proceedings was very emotive for Aaron, as distant memories filtered through his mind.

As his saliva began to dribble from his mouth, he let go of Ed's fingers and buried his face into the damp hay, stretching his back into an arch.

Ed very proficiently loosened Aarons tightness, gently working his fingers deeper and massaging his entrance with his thumb. He then leaned over his partner and entered himself, letting out an extended sigh as he did.

Aaron felt the tearing sensation rip through his passage and let out a long, low groan. Ed worked gently but firmly to help him through it. He grasped his partner's cock and rubbed it in rhythm with his pumping.

It wasn't long before pleasure started to spread through Aaron's groin and into his balls; his moaning turning into a pant as his muscles gradually began to relax.

This was something new for Ed as well. He was not a 'sex-on-a-first-date' kind of guy either and he was also quite taken aback with how this had happened and the intensity of the feelings he had for this young mechanic. After all Aaron hadn't exuded much friendliness or warmth on their few encounters so far.

But Ed could see beneath the surface. He could see beyond Aaron's brashness. He could feel a chemistry between them which created an attraction too powerful for either man to ignore. He pumped deep and hard, enjoying Aaron's enjoyment as well as his own. He leant into Aaron's neck, kissing it gently and sucking on the flesh.

Aaron was tight and Ed could feel his foreskin pull and stretch as he pushed in his full length. He grabbed hold of Aarons hips and rocked to and fro. Aaron had rolled onto his front and Ed repositioned himself into a straddle; the flattened straw embedded into his knees. As he worked, his cock gradually gained an easier passage and his thrusting became quicker and smoother.

The soreness had completely gone for Aaron now and he was consumed with gratification. Ripples of pleasure coursed through his tender body, replacing the pain and hurt that usually resided there.

He didn't want to let go of these feelings. He didn't know how this had happened either and right now he didn't care. He was just glad that it had.

Aaron could feel Ed's breath on his cheek. It was hot against the chill of the air and he could feel his climax approaching

Ed knew his own orgasm was getting close also and he slid his hand down again to tease his lovers balls. He felt them tighten in his hand as he caressed them.

Aaron bucked and pressed his face further into the scattered straw. He thrust himself back and forth, meeting the plunge of his lover as he did.

The frenzy of sensations had almost reached the point of eruption and Aaron could hold back no longer. His moaning had become laboured. Ed knew that Aaron was ready and indicated to him that he too was close.

Within seconds the two men released their hot cum almost simultaneously. The sticky fluid spurting wildly as the lovers gasped and groaned.

The two friends lay motionless for a few moments as they savoured the last raptures, until eventually Ed eased himself out and turned Aaron towards him, kissing him warmly. There were no words when the kiss ended.

Both men were a little stunned by what had just happened; Aaron too was a little embarrassed.

The light had dimmed considerably by this time and the smell from the stale grass had become more noticeable. A comfortable silence fell, broken only by some distant crickets.

All of a sudden the sated men jumped violently as they heard approaching footsteps. A man's figure appeared in the doorway, unidentifiable in the half light.

The lovers held their breath as the dry bracken cracked underfoot.

A long shadow loomed in front of the intruder and he stopped, glancing round intently as if searching for something.

His eyes fell on a discarded rugby sweater partially exposed from behind a stack of hay bales. He turned towards it with one large step and then came to an abrupt stop. He turned quickly away scouring the ground as he walked.

Once they were sure he had gone, the semi-naked men jumped up, grabbing their scattered clothes and hastily dressed.

"Who do you think that was?" Ed asked an anxious Aaron.

"How would I know?" Aaron responded. "It was too dark to see. Do you think he saw us?"

"Hard to know" replied Ed, "doubtful, but either way, there's nothing we can do about it if he did."

Aaron pulled at his chin, his face full of angst.

"Don't worry about it Aaron, we didn't do anything wrong did we?" Ed tried to reassure him.

"Did we?" he repeated.

Aaron looked directly at him and thought for a second, "No.." he replied hesitantly.

"Come on then , let's go for that drink now" suggested Ed

Aaron wasn't sure that he wanted to see anyone right now, just in case it was their uninvited visitor; but Ed was insistent.

"Aaron, it's okay. Come on." He softly touched Aaron's face. "It's okay."

Aaron nodded and pulled his overalls up over his shoulders. Ed fastened his last couple of buttons and they headed out towards the woolpack.

"I'll get these" Ed offered as they stood at the bar and he asked Diane for two beers. Adam and Holly were farther along the bar with Alex.

Aaron fidgeted nervously looking around at everybody, anxiously avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Alright mate?" Adam called as they made their way over. As Adam settled alongside a tense Aaron, he noticed a smudge of wet mud on his shoulder and some stray strands of hay protruding from under his collar.

He brushed his arm around his best friend's back, swiftly grabbing the hay and casually brushing at the mud as if in a gesture of friendship.

"Thanks again for today" he directed to Ed.

"No problem" Ed responded.

"I'm just heading back to the barn" Adam continued. "I think I left my phone in there.."

Aaron shot him a look and flushed instantly. Could it have been Adam that returned there earlier and if so what had he seen?

Adam returned the look with an expression which suggested that maybe yes, it had been him and that maybe yes, he had seen enough; but also that it was all okay.

He smiled at his mate; a glisten in his eye. "I'll be right back" he called as he left.

Aaron glanced over at Ed with a look of total relief.

"You're right," he said softly. "it's all okay"

The two lovers smiled at each other and took a large swig from their beers.

Neither man was really sure what had just happened out in the barn, but whatever or why ever it had, it had relit a fire in Aaron's hurting heart. The embers were once again beginning to glow and Aaron felt hope for the first time in ages.

At that moment Adam bounded back into the bar clutching his phone and grinning.

"Got it!" he beamed

"All in all, a very satisfactory day!" he finished, sliding a sideways smirk to his friend.

And indeed it had been; in more ways than one..


End file.
